Os Aka's Pedem as Contas
by Lice Uchiha
Summary: O que aconteceria se nossos aka's desistissem da vida de criminosos? *Primeira Fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Yoo minna-san ^^

Bem, essa é minha primeira Fic, então não esperem muito xD

Ainda sim, espero que gostem ^^

Boa leitura :D

Nome do personagem: Fala do personagem

*Ação do personagem*

"Pensamento do personagem"

\ÒoÓ/

Os aka's pedem as contas

**Capítulo 1 - Tédio**

Em um dia fechado, chuvoso e com direito a relâmpagos, no esconderijo da Akatsuki, estavam todos exceto Pein e Konan (suspeito, não?) no sofá:

Hidan: Mas que Porr*! Não tem caralh* nenhum pra fazer!

Kakuzu: *Contando suas moedinhas* My precious ~

Hidan: Desisto...

Deidara: Não Hidan! Eu concordo com você, Un! \Ò.\)/

Sasori: Ah, que ótimo! Agora os 2 idiotas vão se unir e vai dar em merd*. .-.

Hidan e Deidara: ¬¬

Kisame: Eu também concordo com os idiot... com os dois... u.ú E você Itachi-San?

Itachi: *Brisando* ...

Kisame: Itachi-San?

Itachi: *Olhando a parede fixadamente*

Kisame: ITACHI!

Itachi: H-hai?

Kisame: =.='

Hidan: Então, o que vamos fazer a respeito dessa merd*?

Kakuzu: Nada que gaste dinheiro u.ú

Todos: .-.

Tobi: Tobi também quer dar opinião!

Itachi: *Ignora Tobi* Acho que essa vida de criminoso já deu o que tinha que dar! u/.\ú

* * *

><p>Por enquanto é só xD *Preguiçosa*<p>

Espero que tenham gostado ^^

Só mais uma coisa:

Mande review e faça um(a) autor(a) baka feliz! 8D

**Lice Uchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo minna :D

Voltei trazendo mais um cap. quentinho saindo do forno =D ( tosco 8D )

Enfim, boa leitura ^^

* * *

><p><strong>O que aconteceu no último capítulo ~<strong>

Hidan: Então, o que vamos fazer a respeito dessa merd*?

Kakuzu: Nada que gaste dinheiro u.ú

Todos: .-.

Tobi: Tobi também quer dar opinião!

Itachi: *Ignora Tobi* Acho que essa vida de criminoso já deu o que tinha que dar! u/.\ú

**Capítulo 2 – Indo falar com a chefia**

Tobi: Tobi concordar! Tobi is a good boy! ((^))))

Todos: .-.

Zetsu: **Realmente, já faz um tempo que o Pein só nos manda caçar as porr* dos Jinchuurikis .-. **Eu até gosto **'-**-^ **Você é um idiota, sua opinião não conta! **Vai se fud*r projeto de samambaia! **¬_**_ó/ **Há, olha quem tá falando? Ò_**_ó - Vão pro FIGHT LÒ0Ó/

Sasori: Deixando totalmente de lado a briguinha de samambaias, teríamos que falar com o Pein néh? '-'

Deidara: Isso danna! Ai como você é inteligente *-* *Abraça o Sasori*

Sasori: Sai pra lá travesti! *Empurra o Deidara*

Deidara: ;-;

Itachi: Alguém mais quer discutir a relação? .-.

Todos: *Acenam a cabeça como um não*

Itachi: Então, borasimboracambada LOL

Todos: Haii \Ò0Ó/

Então, todos sobem as escadas e vão em direção ao quarto do Pein /o/

Chegando lá...

Itachi: *Arromba a porta* Pein... queremos ter uma conver...sa... OMG O/.\O

Hidan: *Olhar assassino pra Itachi*

Itchi: Hai hai... OMJ (NA/ OMJ- **O**h **M**y **J**ashin!) O/.\O

Todos exceto Kakuzu: O/.\O O.\) O.O

Kakuzu: *Contando suas moedinhas* My preci- *Olha* O.O

Continua no próx. Capítulo Muahahaha *risada tosca do mal*

* * *

><p>Lice: O que será que nossos bonitos, lindos, gostosos -Alguns muuuuitos elogios depois- e queridos aka's viram dentro do quarto do Pein? *0*<p>

Hidan: Aff... que coisa obvia... -.-

Lice: Hidan, querido! O que você tá fazendo aqui? Veio fazer uma visitinha p/ sua querida autora-sama? :D

Hidan: Não foi bem isso, é que eu só queria aparecer ^.^

Lice: '-'

Hidan: Fuui ^^ -Puf-

Lice: Então minna, não percam o próx. Capítulo de: Os aka's pedem as contas *0*

No próx. Capítulo vocês descobrirão o que tinho no quarto d- *Leva pedrada*

X.X


	3. Chapter 3

Lice: x.x

Hidan: Yoo minna ^^ Já que a autora-sama tá meio drogada no moment-

Lice: Drogada é o caralh*! Eu fui apedrejada, ninguém sabe-se por que... o mundo tá perdido! \Òoó/

Hidan: Já acabou com a atuação super-dramática?

Lice: Já meu gostoso =3

Hidan: Então, vamos contin... Gostoso? Eu sei que sou isso e muito mais e... Olha a liberdade hein ò.ó

Lice: Vai dizer que não gosta =3

Hidan: Bem... er... TENHAM UMA BOA LEITURA Ò/Ó

* * *

><p><strong>O que aconteceu no último capítulo ~<strong>

Itachi: *Arromba a porta* Pein... queremos ter uma conver...sa... OMG O/.\O

Hidan: *Olhar assassino pra Itachi*

Itchi: Hai hai... OMJ (NA/ OMJ- **O**h **M**y **J**ashin!) O/.\O

Todos exceto Kakuzu: O/.\O O.\) O.O

Kakuzu: *Contando suas moedinhas* My preci- *Olha* O.O

**Capítulo 3 – Pein... safadeénho...**

Tobi: *Pula* Tobi *Pula* querer *Pula* ver!

Deidara: *Empurra tobi que cai escada abaixo*

Tobi: \(x)))/

Itachi: Pein...

Pein: O::O

Todos: O.O O/.\O O.\)

Pein: O::O

Todos: O.O O/.\O O.\)

Pein: O::O

Todos: O.O O/.\O O.\)

Pein: O::O

Todos: O.O O/.\O O.\)

Continua no próx. Capítulo Muahahaha... Peguei você! (Ou não) Brink's =3 *Leva pedrada*

Lice: Quer saber! Eu tou cheia de levar pedrada! Povo sem senso de humor! Seus-

Aka's: Deixa de frescura e continua a – Ouve-se um porr* ao fundo- fic!

Lice: Hai hai ;-; "Nem aqui eu tenho moral..."

**Continuando...**

Konan: Fechem logo a porr* dessa porta! Ò.Ó

Hidan: Pein... safadeénho...

Pein: E-ei, não é nada disso que você(s) tão pensando! Ò/Ó

Todos: Aham...

Pein: É sério ;-; ... Manda o Flash Back aê! Ò::Ó/

Flash Back ON

Pein POV's

Estava eu, aqui em meu quarto fazendo nada de mais… até que...

*Porta abrindo*

Konan: Peein-Kun *-*

Pein: O que você quer? U:-:Ú

Konan: Você *¬*

Pein: =o

Konan: *¬*

Pein: =O

Konan: Vai dizer nada não? Tipo: 'Sou todo seu' ou me jogar na parede e me chamar de lagartixa (O.o)?

Pein: Konan, eu nunca faria isso =O O que você acha que meus subordinados fariam se tivessem como um exemplo um homem tarado e sem vergonha? D:

Konan: Naaão, não posso aceitar uma rejeição! Pein, eu quero você ;-; Se não vem por bem, vai por mal! D:

Pein: Konan, você deveria se acalm-

Konan: *Agarra Pein*

Pein: Naaaaaão, Konan, controle-se! CONTROLE-SE *Grito de mulherzinha*

Flash Back OFF

Konan: Eiii! Eu não sou ass-

Pein: E foi assim que aconteceu U:-:Ú Foi a Konan que me agarrou!

Tobi: Pein, você ser Gâí? (NA/: Eu sei que se escreve gay, ok? Un. u.ú)

Todos: *Param o que estavam fazendo e olham p/ Tobi*

Pein: Tobi! De onde você tirou isso? Ò:-:Ó

Tobi: Pein-Senpai ainda não respondeu...

Konan: É claro que não!

Pein: É i-isso mesmo! Ò:-:Ó

Konan: Por que foi ele quem me agarrou! Ò.Ó

Pein: é isso aí!

...

Pein: N-não, eu sou um moço direito! D:

Konan: Cala a boca seu porr*! Roda o Flash Back aê! Ò.Ó9

Flash Back ON

Konan POV's

Estava um fechado, chuvoso e com direito a relâmpagos... e eu estava no MEU quarto, até que lembrei de uma coisa... nada demais. Essa coisa eu tinha esquecido no quarto do Pein na noite anterior, então fui buscá-la. u.ú

Quando abri a porta do quarto do Pein...

Pein: Konanzinha! Estava a sua espera *-*

Konan: Só vim buscar o meu esmalte .-.

Pein: Não veio me ver? D:

Konan: Não '-' Agora me dá o meu esmalte .-.

Pein: Konan-Chan ;-; Por que tah me tratando desse jeito? ;-;

Konan: Sempre te tratei assim .-.

Pein: Konanzinh-

Konan: Chega! Cadê o meu esmalte? Ò_ó9

Pein: Eu não sei... que tal se nós procurasse-mos juntinhos =3

Konan: .-.

Pein: Talvez ele possa estar aqui debaixo do lençol... *:¬:*

Konan: Eu não vim aqui pra isso u.ú

Pein: ;-;

Konan: .-.

Pein: Vai ceder naaão? ;-;

Konan: Naaão .-.

Pein: Banshou Tenin! \Ò.Ó\

Konan: *Atraída pelo Banshou Tenin* Naaão DD:

Pein: Agora você é minha! MUAHAHAHAHA

Konan: Naãoooo, Pein! Seu pervertido D: Não se atreva tocar essas suas patas imundas em mim! Ou...

Pein: Ou...?

Konan: Ou eu vou dizer a minha mãe! Seu feio! ;-;

Pein: Tanto faz u::ú *Agarra*

Flash Back OFF

Konan: E foi assim que aconteceu u.ú

Pein: E eu sou gay ¬::¬'

Todos: O.O O/.\O O.\)

Pein: Ei! Isso foi só ironia, ok?

Hidan: Hmm...

Pein: Ò::Ó

Itachi: De qualquer forma, quem agarrou quem não importa! (rima tosca não intencional =3)

Pein e Konan: Como assim não importa? Eu fui abusado(a)!

Itachi: Nóis tamo deixando a vida de criminoso '-'

Pein: ?

Itachi: É isso mermo! Não vou mais repetir u.ú

Pein: Nóis quem?

Itachi: Beem... eu, o Hidan, o Deidara, o Kisame, o Sasori, o Kakuzu, o Tobi, o Zetsu...

Pein: ;-; *Olha p/ Konan* Pelo menos ainda tenho voxê =D

Kona: Itachi, pode me adicionar nessa listinha! u.ú

Pein: Konan-Chan... ;-; *Vai pro cantinho escuro do quarto* Fui abandonado ;-;

Itachi: Yoshi! Companheiros-

Sasori: Não precisa nos chamar assim .-.

Itachi: H-hai... Mundiça, hoje é o dia em que nos separamos! *Coloca colírio* Um minuto de silêncio T/.\T

Todos exceto Itachi: Weeeeeeh /õ/

Itachi: Insensíveis ;/-\;

* * *

><p>Lice: Naaaaaaão, aka's, não se separem! T.T<p>

Hidan: Chega de drama ¬¬

Lice: Hidaaaaaan-kuuun S2 Você veio p/ me consolar *-* *Agarra*

Hidan: Sai p/ lá caralh* Oo *Empurra*

Lice: Olha o respeito seu put*! Ò.ó *Ainda agarrada ao Hidan*

Hidan: Ora su-

Itachi: Chegaaa! ò/.\ó

Lice: Ita-Kun *¬* *Solta o Hidan*

Hidan: Finalmente =.='

Itachi: Entã- *Sendo agarrado* Ei, que é ISS- Assédio é crime!

Hidan: Eu mereço... =.= Pra encerrar logo, té o próx. Capítulo õ/ E não esqueçam as reviews /õ/


	4. Chapter 4

Lice: *Saindo alma pela boca*

Hidan: Itachi, o que você fez com ela? .-.

Itachi: Foi preciso u.ú Ela tava prestes a tirar minha calça ;/-\;

Hidan: Hai, hai =.= Como vocês podem ver, a autora dessa merd* tá nocauteada e não pode dizer 'Yoo minna 8D' ou 'Boa leitura 8B'... ou fazer uma atuação aqui suuper dramátic-

Itachi: Tenham uma boa leitura =/.\=

Hidan: Eii, eu ia dizer isso ;-;

* * *

><p><strong>O que aconteceu no último capítulo ~<strong>

Itachi: H-hai... Mundiça, hoje é o dia em que nos separamos! *Coloca colírio* Um minuto de silêncio T/.\T

Todos exceto Itachi: Weeeeeeh /õ/

Itachi: Insensíveis ;/-\;

**Capítulo 4 – Despedida**

Já na saída do esconderijo da Akatsuki, nossos aka's estavam se despedindo ;-;

Tobi: Tchau Deidara-Sempai ((;)))

Deidara: *Ignora o Tobi* *Chorando* Dannaaaaaaaaaaaa, eu quero ir com voxeê. Un ;-;

Tobi: ((;)))

Sasori: *Poker face* '-'

Deidara: Poxo? ='3

Sasori: Sim =D (Cadê o Sasori que nós conhecemos?)

Deidara: Dannaaa *'Avoa' no Danna*

Deidara e Sasori: *Caem*

Kisame: *Olha pra Itachi* Itach-

Itachi: Kisame, você já me parece bem grandinho pra se virar né '/-\'

Kisame: Mas-

Itachi: *Dá as costas* u.ú

Hidan e Kakuzu: *Se entreolham* '-'

Hidan: Tchau miguxo :D

Kakuzu: O.o

Hidan: huashuashas, te pegueii 8D Quer saber, tou muito feliz pelo simples fato de nunca mais te ver :D *Mostra o dedo do meio* ^.^ Aliás, FODAM-SE TODOS, HUAHUAHUAHA 8D

Todos: ò.ó

Kakuzu: Cala a boca Hidan. '-'

Pein: Vocês têm certeza disso?

Tobi: Disso o quê? \((º)))/

Itachi: *Ignora o Tobi* (Pobre do Tobi ;-;) Sim Pein, temos certeza u/.\ú

Pein: *Olha pra Konan* Konan-Chan... ;-;

Konan: u.ú

Pein: *Corre pro cantinho mais escuro da sala* Konan-Chan... ;-; *Abraça os joelhos*

Konan: Eu hein .-.

Hidan: Tchaaaau seus merd*s! HAHAHA – Puf - *Some*

Todos: .-.

Itachi: Então, isso é um adeus T/.\T

...

Itachi: *Olha em volta* Me deixaram falando sozinho ;-; Insensíveis mal educados! *Corre não sei pra onde xD*

* * *

><p>Itachi: Finalmente me livrei desses insensíveis! *Coloca colírio* T-T<p>

Hidan: Emo idiota u.ú Finalmente me livrei de vocês! HAHA *mostra dedo do meio*

Lice: *Se recupera instantaneamente* Ainda não se livrou de mim! Meu gostoso! 3

Itachi: E-ei! E eu? ;-;

Lice: Foda-se! Depois de me fazer assistir Teletubbies por 72h seguidas no seu Tsukuyomi, não quero mais nada com você! Seu maracujá enrrugado u.ú

Itachi: S-sua... sua feiaaaaaaaaaaaa! *Corre para as montanhas*

Lice: Eu hein... Bom! Até o próx. Capítulo :D Já Neh ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Lice: Yoo ^^

Hidan: Yoo caralh* 8D

Itachi: *Encolhido em um cantinho escuro envolvido por uma aura negra*

Lice: Bem, deixando o drama de nosso querido Uchiha de lado, vou explicar o que vou fazer com nossos aka's nesta fic. u.ú É o seguinte: Cada capítulo vai conter o dia-a-dia de cada aka, não estando mais na Akatsuki, começando com o Uchiha *-*

Itachi: Weeeeh ^/w\^

Lice: Boa Leitura :D

* * *

><p><strong>O que aconteceu no último capítulo ~<strong>

Itachi: Então, isso é um adeus T/.\T

...

Itachi: *Olha em volta* Me deixaram falando sozinho ;-; Insensíveis mal educados! *Corre não sei pra onde xD*

**Capítulo 5 – Irmãozinhoo, voltei ^^**

Itachi: *Andando sem rumo* Idiotas insensíveis ò/.\ó Finalmente posso me ver livre deles... *Para* Aliás, pra onde eu vou... ;/-\; *Pensa* Hmm... não tenho amigos, nem namoradas... irmãozinho tolo! */-\*

Sendo assim, Itachi muda seu rumo para Konoha LOL (na minha fic ele não fugiu mas já tá grandinho u.ú)

Itachi: *Correndo inclinado que nem os ninja lol* ... *Tropeça numa pedra e cai de cara no chão* ... aaaaah! *caído* Ai... caralh*! Quem colocou essa pedra aqui? ò/.\ó

?: Itachi!

Itachi: Ei! Foi você que colocou essa pedra aqu- *Olha* ... quem é você mesmo? O/.\o

?: Sou eu ò.ó

Itachi: Eu quem?

?: '-'

Itachi: Ahh... você me parece familiar...

?: Ava

Itachi: É... é você *-*

?: Finalmente -.-'

Itachi: Você é aquele cara da padaria de Konoha (hein?) né? Lembra de mim? Acho que não... eu era tão pequeno... Eu era seu fã, adorava comer seus sonhos! (?) Cara, a quanto temp-

Sasuke: Que cara da padaria o quê! Eu sou o Sasuke! SASUKE *Voz fina* Cof cof... droga, isso acontece toda hora ¬¬

Itachi: Sa... suke? *-*

Sasuke: Naão...

Itachi: Não? Por que me enganou? Seu feio ò/.\ó

Sasuke: Porr*! Túh é imbecil ou o que? Eu sou o Sasuke, seu nii-chan! Caralh*! Ò.ó9

Itachi: Nii-Chan *-* Ahhh *gritinho de mulher* Sasukeeeee- *Pensa um pouco* O que você tá fazendo aqui no meio da floresta? O/.\o

Sasuke: *Aponta pra uma placa*

Itachi: *Olha pra placa e lê* Weél...come tuh...Konorra... Quem é essa Konorra?

Sasuke: WELCOME TO KONOHA! SEU ANALFABETO!

Itachi: Não tenho culpa se a tia Joana não me ensinou a ler direito! Seu grosso u.ú

Sasuke: "Eu deveria aproveitar esse momento de distração pra matá-lo mas..." O que você tá fazendo aqui? ò.ó

Itachi: Vim te ver :3

Sasuke: Me... ver?

Itachi: Ficou surdo? É, eu vim te ver manuxo! */w\*

Sasuke: Tanto tempo que você não me chama assim *w* *engrossa a voz* Bem... ham ham... você fala como não tivesse acontecido nada ò.ó

Itachi: Sasuke, sobre isso... e aquilo...

Sasuke: ...?

-Itachi conta toda a verdade e o motivo de ter matado seu clã... e também que saiu da Akatsuki-

Itachi: E eles viveram felizes para sempr- ... E foi por isso que eu fiz o que fiz u/.\ú

Foi tudo pro seu próprio bem!

Sasuke: *Aos prantos* Nii-San!

Itachi: Irmãozinho tolo... baka, tapado, imbecil...

Sasuke: Chega '-'

Itachi: H-hai ^^

Itachi e Sasuke: *Correm por um campo florido e se abraçam* *w*

?: Ham ham...

Itachi e Sasuke: *Param de se abraçar e olham pra '?'*

Izumo: Ér... podem dar licença? Vocês estão ocupando a passagem '-'

Itachi e Sasuke: H-hai!

-Assim, os 2 Uchihas seguem para a casa do Sasuke-

Sasuke: *Abre a porta* Ta-daa *-*

Itachi: *Entra e se depara com diversos pôsteres de Restart, Cine, Fresno, etc etc* Que...

Sasuke: ?

Itachi: Q-que...

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: Que pôsteres agradáveis ^^

Sasuke: Não são? :D O que eu lovu de paixão é esse *-* *Mostra um pôster do Pe Lanza*

Itachi: Pe Lanza... bem... 'jóia' esse pôster u/.\ú

Sasuke: "Jóia? Que coisa fora de moda u.ú" Nii-San?

Itachi: Sim?

Sasuke: Vou te levar ao seu quarto *-*

Itachi: "Se a sala é assim, imagine o quarto" H-hai...

Sasuke: Anhh... por aqui *Vai para o corredos da casa*

Itachi: *Segue o Sasuke*

Sasuke: *Abre uma porta* Bem... eu usava este quarto como um depósito...

Itachi: *Entra* o.o'

-O quarto tinha as paredes pretas e uma roxa, no chão havia carpete com listras pretas e roxas e no chão encontrava-se várias almofadas coloridas *-* As prateleiras eram ocupadas por diversos CD's, sendo a maioria de Restart, Cine, Fresno e Justin Bieber-

Sasuke: Se você quiser eu posso tiras essas coisas e colocá-las no meu quarto... =3

Itachi: Ahn... Ahhh! Não precisa se dar o trabalho! Pode deixar tudo aqui que eu dou um jeito! ^^

Sasuke: Ahh... Hai ^^

Itachi: Bem...

Sasuke: Nii-San, eu vou ali no mercadinho comprar o-

Itachi: Hai hai, tudo bem ^^

Sasuke: Vai ser bem rapidinho ^^

Itachi: Não precisa de pressa ^^

Sasuke: Mas eu quero chegar o mais rápido possível pra poder passar mais tempo com meu Nii-San preferido *w*

Itachi: "Eu sou o único..." Então quanto mais rápido você for, mais rápido você vai voltar *w* *Carinha kawaii forçada*

Sasuke: Yoshi! *Sai correndo*

Itachi: Finalmente... *Olha pro quarto* Não acredito que o Sasuke virou um emo no fim das contas... tudo que eu fiz foi em vão ;-; Oca-San... Oto-San... não se preocupem! Eu vou dar um jeito nisso! \ò/.\ó/ *Corre pra Sala, arranca todos os pôsteres e volta* ò.ó *Joga os pôsteres no chão e faz um montinho* Otouto-Baka, eu vou te salvar \ò/.\ó/ *Sai derrubando tudo o que tinha nas prateleiras do quarto fazendo outro montinho* Restart, Justin BIBA (Gomen aos fãs), Fresno, Cine entre outros! Não vou deixar vocês dominarem a cabecinha oca do meu pobre irmão tolo... Imbecil, baka, besta, anta... etc! *Pega fósforo não sei de onde* Muahahahahahahahaha *Risca o fósforo*

Fósforo: *Não acende*

Itachi: *Risca de novo*

Fósforo: *Não acende*

Itachi: *Risca de novo*

Fósforo: *Não acende*

Itachi: *Risca de novo*

Fósforo: *Não acende*

-E a cena se repete até os fósforos acabarem-

Itachi: Que se dane! Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu \ò.ó/

- E os dois montinhos pegam fogo, junto a casa –

Itachi: OM... J! (Pra quem não sabe: **O**h** My J**ashin) Suiton: ... *Cri-cri*

- Enquanto isso, na esquina -

Sasuke: *Saltitando até sua casa com duas sacolas* E eu vo-ou, te espeera-ar, aonde quer que eu va-á, aonde quer que eu va-á! Te levo comigo... *Vê um rastro de fumaça saindo de onde seria sua casa* O.O *Larga as sacolas, sai correndo e gritando como um louco* Nii-San! Nii-San!

- Voltando pro cafofo do Sasuke –

Itachi: Ahhhhhh *Enche um copo d'água* THIS IS SPARTA (nani?) *Joga o copo em si mesmo* x.x

Sasuke: *Abre a porta* Nii-San! O.O

- Sasuke se depara com sua sala, em chamas e sem pôsteres... E ao fundo de tudo, um ser molhado –

Sasuke: *Em estado de choque*

Itachi: Sasuke, eu- (Detalhe, a casa pegando fogo e eles param pra ter uma conversinha...)

Sasuke: Onde estão os meus PÔSTERES? Ò.ó9

Itachi: Calma sasuke...

Sasuke: EU TOW CALMO! \ò.ó/

Itachi: "Dá pra ver..." Er...

Sasuke: Meus CD's! O.O *Corre pro quarto e se depara com as cinzas dos 'montinhos'* :O

Itachi: Ihh... f*deu... *Tenta sair de fininho*

Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi!

Itachi: *Para e vira pra traz* Eu posso explic-

Sasuke: Por que não salvou meus CD's? ;-; *Aos prantos e com o lápis de olho todo borrado*

Itachi: Bem, eu tentei! Veja no Flash Back!

**(Falso) Flash Back ON**

Itachi: Oh não :O O fogo vai atingir os CD's do meu querido irmãozinho tolo... imbecil, baka, besta, etc! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! *Pose de 'SouFoda'*

Fogo: Muahahaha *Vai chegando perdo dos CD's que ainda estavam nas prateleiras*

CD's: Naão! Quem poderá nos salvar? (XD)

Itachi: Naaão – Modo Slowmotion - *Pula em direção das prateleiras* Uhhh... Iaaáh *Derruba os CD's no chão longe do fogo* Mission Coplete! *Pose de 'SouFoda²'*

Fogo²: *Pega a pilha de CD's* Muahahahaha!

Itachi: *Poker Face* '/-\'

**(Falso) Flash Back OFF**

Itachi: E foi assim que aconteceu *Coloca colírio* ;-;

Sasuke: E como o Fogo-San e o Fogo²-San surgiram?

Itachi: É que eu tava fritando ovos e... Puf *o*

Sasuke: '-'

Itachi: ó/.\ò

Sasuke: '-'

Itachi: Não me olha assim...

Sasuke: *Envolto por uma aura negra* Nii-San...

Itachi: Yoo :D

Sasuke: Você colocou fogo na minha casa propositalmente? ò.ó

Itachi: N-naão! Na casa não! Era só nos CD's e nos pôst... Opa... não... Sasuke... ;/-\;

Sasuke: Nii-San... *Aura muito escura*

Itachi: S-sasuke... ;/-\;

Sasuke: *Aura escura fica rosa repentinamente* Nii-San! O importante é que você tá bem! ^^

Itachi: Sério? =D

Sasuke: *Aura volta a ser negra* Não! *Segura o punho* Chidori!

Itachi: ! *Voa pra fora da casa*

Sasuke: Uchiha Itachi! Eu vou te matar!

Casa: x.x *Desmorona com o Sasuke dentro*

Itachi: Sasukeeeeee!

Sasuke: ...

Itachi: Naaaaaaaão! *Põe colírio* Sasuke! T-T Se eu soubesse que ia terminar assim eu nunca teria queimado seus pôsteres e cuspido nos seus CD's!

Sasuke: Desgraçado! Vou te matar! ò.ó Espere até eu sair daqui e...

Itachi: Hehe, pensando bem... acho que você vai demorar muito pra sair daí e... eu ainda tenho muitas pedras pra tropeçar ^^ Então vou indo... Já neh õ/ *Sai correndo*

Sasuke: Itachi! Desgraçado, ainda vingarei o Pe Lanza! Tá me ouvindo? ò.ó9

Vento: Atchin!

Sasuke: Seu feiooo! Me deixou falando sozinho... ;-;

* * *

><p>Lice: Finalmente fiz um capítulo descente õ/

Itachi: E comigo /õ/

Sasuke: E... comigo *Aura negra*

Itachi: Ahhhhhh o/.\o'

Sasuke: Seu feio, feio, FEIO! *Começa a dar tapinhas*

Itachi: Eh? O/.\o Sasuke... você só me dá desgosto...

Sasuke: Sorry ;-;

Lice: Ei ei ei! Aqui não é lugar pra briguinha de irmão não! Dá licença? Ò.ó9

Sasuke: Esp-

Lice: *Chuta o Sasuke pra longe*

Sasuke: Ao infinito, e além! /*-*/

Itachi: Tchau tchau outouto-baka ;-; *Dá tchauzinho*

Hidan: Dramático =.=

Lice: Hidan! Amor *-* *Agarra*

Hidan: Até o próx. Capítulo, e não esqueçam as review's .-.

Lice: Ah, e no próx. Vamos acompanhar outro aka! *-*

**Jáh ne**


	6. Chapter 6

Lice: Yoo minna :D Hoje nós teremos mais um aka no capítulo *-* Adivinhem quem... *Tanananaan* xD

- E todos os holofotes se direcionam para um único lugar... e lá está –

Kakuzu: Dá pra tirar essas luzes da minha cara? Tou tentando contar meu dinheiro '-'

Lice: Hai hai ¬¬ Podem tirar os holofotes ;-;

Pordução: Hai! *-*

Lice: E vamos ao 6º capítulo õ/

Tenham uma boa leitura :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 – Dinheiro, cadê você?<strong>

- Em alguma vila –

Kakuzu: *Carregando uma maleta* Finalmente vou poder realizar meu sonho *-* Acho que aqui já tá bom :D *Coloca a maleta no chão e a abre*

- De repente, a maleta começa a emanar uma luz rosa (Hmm...) e de dentro dela sai algo grande... escrito... Limonada? –

Kakuzu: Kyaa! Finalmente vou poder realizar meu próprio negócio *.* Posso começar com uma barraca, depois posso fazer encomendas e, quem sabe, ABRIR UMA FÁBRICA! *Berrando*

Pessoas: O.o

Kakuzu: Er... ahn... OLHA A LIMONADA!

Menino: Oca- San, eu querer limonada! *-* (Tobi?)

Mãe: Hai ^^ *Vai para a barraca de limonada com o menino* Senhora... quanto custa a limonad-

Kakuzu: Senhora é o caralh*! Ò.ó9

Mãe: O.O

Menino: Oca-San, o que ser caralh*? *-*

Mãe: O.O² Vamos meu filho! Não se misture com essa gentalha! *Dá de costas e puxa o menino*

Menino: Mas eu querer limonada, LIMONADA!

Mãe: Eu faço uma quando chegar em cas-

Menino: Eu não quero a sua limonada! Eu quero a daqui! ò.ó

Mão: H-hai... *Vira-se pra Kakuzu* Quanto custa, SENHOR? '-'

Kakuzu: 1000 Yens ^^

Mãe: O.O *Olha pro menino*

Menino: ò.ó

Mãe: "É a única saída T.T" *Entrega dinheiro pro Kakuzu* T.T

Kakuzu: *Puxa o dinheiro* $.$ *Pega um copo de 5mm (milímetro) e uma jarra de limonada*

Mãe: O.o'

Kakuzu: *Coloca uma gota de limonada* Aqui está ^^

Mãe e menino: Só isso?

Kakuzu: É ué u.ú Esperava o que por esse preço?

Mãe: Quer mesmo que eu diga? .-.

Kakuzu: Er... não ^^' *Sorrisinho forçado*

Menino: Clodomilson ( O nome do menino 8D ) não querer isso... .-.

Mãe: Quero meu dinheiro de volta .-.

Kakuzu: Não viu a placa? Não aceitamos devolução *Aponta pra umas palavras ilegíveis na placa*

Mãe: Vai me devolver ou não?

Kakuzu: Não ù.ú *Cruza os braços*

Mãe: Vamo ver, mermão! *Voa no Kakuzu* ò.ó9

Kakuzu: O.O' *Sendo espancado* Ittaiii D:

Menino: Isso aê Oca-San! ò.ó9

- 3 minutos (Que para Kakuzu foram uma eternidade) depois –

Mãe: E que isso lhe sirva de lição ò.ó9 *Levanta o punho*

Kakuzu: Ittaii... x.x *Caído no chão todo arrebentado*

Mãe: Ahh... só falta uma coisa pra finalizar... *Vai em direção a barraca de limonada*

Kakuzu: E-ei, espera... N-não! O.O *Ainda caído no chão* (Se levanta folgado! ')

Mãe: :D *Destrói a barraca* Muahahahaha

Menino: Muahahahaha²

Kakuzu: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaão! ;-;

Mãe: Vamos filhinho u.ú *Sai andando puxando o menino*

Kakuzu: Barraca-Chan... ;-; *Se levanta e vai andando em direção a barraca* O que fizeram com você, agora não vai dar pra ganhar mais dinheiro! D: Sua inútil ò.ó *Chuta os restos mortais da barraca* ò.ó *Sai andando sem rumo*

- Alguns dias depois em outra vila –

Kakuzu: *Com fome* Aff... preciso de dinheiro... '

Estômago do Kakuzu: Roooonc (Isso era pra ser um ranco xD)

Kakuzu: Comidaaa... ;-; *Olha pro lado* $.$

- Bem ao lado de Kakuzu estava um restaurante de aparência razoável, onde encontrava-se uma cartas escrito: Contrata-se garçom, pagamos bem! –

Kakuzu: *Corre pra dentro do restaurante* Er... *Olha em volta e avista um carinha* EI! VOCÊ AÍ!

Carinha: Er... yo! Em que posso ajudar?

Kakuzu: Bem, é que eu vi um cartaz lá fora e parece qu-

Carinha: GERENTEE-SAMA!

Gerente: *Aparece do nada* Yoo ^^

Carinha: Gerente-Sama *Reverência*

Gerente: Garçon-San *Reverência*

Kakuzu: .-.'

Carinha e Gerente: *Ainda na reverência*

Kakuzu: Bem... não querendo interromper a reverência...

Gerente: Mas já interrompendo...

Kakuzu: Eu queria um emprego de garçom $.$

Gerente: Ahh... Era só isso? Por que não disse logo? :D Siga-me! *Sai andando não sei pra onde*

Kakuzu: *Segue o gerente*

Gerente: *Entra em uma sala e senta em uma cadeira*

Kakuzu: *Olha a sala*

Gerente: Sente-se ^^

Kakuzu: H-hai *Senta-se em uma cadeira que apareceu não sei de onde* Bem... eu queria saber quanto vocês pagam... $-$

Gerente: O quanto você quiser! :D

Kakuzu: S-sério? *-*

Gerente: Naah 3 (xD)

Kakuzu: .-.'

Gerente: Pagamos 40.000 Yens ^^

Kakuzu: *o* "Ainda não dá pra dominar o mundo com essa quantia... mas já é uma boa quantia..." Eu começo quando? *-*

Gerente: Agora mesmo!

Kakuzu: Yoshi!

Gerente: Aqui está o seu uniforme! ^^ *Entrega uma caixinha com um embrulho bem confeccionado* Pode se trocar no banheiro ^^

Kakuzu: H-hai ^^' *Sorriso forçado* *Vai pro banheiro* Finalmente vou ganhar meu sustento ^^ *Veste o uniforme e sai do banheiro* Estou pront-

Gerente: Vai atender aquela mesa...

Kakuzu: Hai ^^

Gerente: Agora! ò.ó

Kakuzu: H-hai O.O *Vai atender a mesa* Yoo ^^ *Entrega os menus*

Mulher: *Olha Kakuzu de cabeça a baixo*

Mulher²: Garçom, o que você nos sugere? :3

Kakuzu: Bem, o miojo daqui é muito bom... e barato! 8D

Mulher: Hmm... miojo? D:

Mulher²: Tem outra coisa não?

Kakuzu: Já olharam o menu?

Mulher e Mulher²: Não sabemos ler :D

Kakuzu: =.='

Mulher: Lê pra nóis? ;D

Kakuzu: Foda-se... Sou um garçom, não um leitor de livros infantis .-.

Mulher²: D:

Mulher: Seu feiooo ;-; Não precisava ser tão grosso! ;-;

Mulher²: Gerente!

Gerente: *Aparece do nada* Yoo ^^ *Olhar assassino pra Kakuzu* Em que posso ajudar .-.

Mulher: Esse feioso aí mandou nóis se fuder ;-;

Gerente: Kakuzu... '-'

Kakuzu: u.ú

Gerente: Sem salário esse mês u.ú

Kakuzu: Nani? Ò.ó

Gerente: *Dá as costas a Kakuzu e se volta as mulheres* Podem ficar com esses vale refeição grátis ^^

Mulher e mulher²: Ohh... Arigatou ^^

Gerente: *Volta o olhar pra Kakuzu* Os vale refeição vão sair por sua conta u.ú

Kakuzu: Ò.ó

Gerente: E não adianta me olhar assim, já voltando ao trabalho!

Kakuzu: Trabalho o caralh*! Ò.ó *Joga o menu no chão*

Gerente: Eii! Esse menu não foi barato, sabia?

Kakuzu: Foda-se! Já tou cheio dos seus sermões! *Suspende o gerente pelo pescoço* ò.ó9

Gerente: E-ei... sol...ta... meu pesc... sem ar... x.x *Morre*

Pessoas: O.O

Kakuzu: Os próximos vão ser vocês! \Ò0Ó/

Pessoas: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- Enquanto Kakuzu matava a todos do restaurante... –

Carinha/Garçom: Gerente-Sama... Vou vingar sua morte! T^T *Saca o celular e liga pra polícia*

Policial: Yoo! Quem é?

Carinha/Garçom: Carinha do restaurante desu... tem um maníac-

Policial: Já estamos a caminho! \òoó/

Carinha/Garçom: M-mas...

Celular: Tuu... tuuu...

- 13 segundos depois –

Policial no alto-falante: Saia maníaco! Você está cercado! \ò.ó/ Largue esse corpo e saia com as patas para cima!

Kakuzu: Nani? *Olha em volta e vê milhares de policiais* O.O *Larga o corpo que segurava* \O.O'/ *Sai do restaurante*

Capitão Nascimento: Pede pra sair! *Dá um tapa na cara de Kakuzu* ò.ó

Kakuzu: D:

Capitão Nascimento: Esquece... ¬¬ *Some*

Policial: Algemem esse delinqüente! \ò.ó\

Policial²: Hai! ò.ó *Algema Kakuzu e o joga na mala da viatura*

Policial: *Faz pose de fodão* Mais uma missão cumprida u.ú *Ignora todos os mortos e feridos dentro do restaurante* Vamos!

- Adiantando logo para a parte da cadeia –

Kakuzu: Até que esse uniforme listrado não é tão feio... E o melhor! Eu não tiver que pagar por ele ^^

Policiais: *Gota*

Kakuzu: Então, quanto tempo vou ficar aqui? ;-;

Policial: Seu caso é de prisão perpétua .-.

Kakuzu: Nani? D:

Policial²: Chega de papo furado! Vou te levar até sua cela! u.ú *Agarra Kakuzu (?) pelo braço e o leva até a cela* É aqui! *Joga Kakuzu dentro da cela e a tranca*

Kakuzu: x.x *Caído*

?: Hmm... um novo companheiro :D

Kakuzu: *Olha pra cima* Hmm... te conheço? .-.

Thompson: Prazer, Thompson ^^

Kakuzu: Anh... Yoo '-'

Thompson: Cê é novato por aqui néh..?

Kakuzu: Sou...

Thompson: É que os caras tavam planejando uma fuga e...

Kakuzu: Quanto ganho com isso? $.$

Thompson: Bem... nóis tava precisando de uma isca e... os cara tão pagando 50.000 Yens... Mas eles só pagam se der tudo certo u.ú

Kakuzu: Tow dentro $.$

Thompson: A gente vai se encontrar no intervalo depois do almoço... pretendemos colocar o plano em ação ainda hoje *-*

Kakuzu: H-hai *-*

- No intervalo depois do almoço –

Thompson: Yoo manolos :3

Homem: Yoo Thom *-*

Homem²: Yoo õ/

Thompson: Então... arranjei uma isca! :D *Aponta pra Kakuzu* Mas... *Sussurrando* Eu disse pra ele que nós iríamos pagá-lo quando sairmos daqui...

Homem: *Também sussurrando* Tem nada não, depois nóis dá um fim nele... ^^

Kakuzu: Então... vão continuar fofocando aí ou me contar como vai ser?

Homem²: Hai hai... é o seguinte *Sussurrando* Tá vendo aquele guarda ali? *Aponta pra um carinha magricelo perto do portão* Ele só tá armado com uma faquinha de passar manteiga em pão... (Gomen xD)

Kakuzu: Parece muito perigoso... D:

Homem²: Que nada, é só você tirar essa faquinha e pegar as chaves, todos os guardas daqui usam essas faquinhas u.ú Vai ser moleza :D

Kakuzu: Se é tão fácil assim, por que vocês não fugiram antes? '-'

Thompson: Por que nos faltava uma isca de confiança, assim como você! Um homem descente, ambicioso... er... entre muitas outras qualidades! u.ú'

Kakuzu: *Nas nuvens* H-hai! Vou fazê-lo! *Sai correndo em direção ao guarda* Er... Seu guarda, poderia me emprestar sua faquinha? :3

Seu guarda: Hmm... Pra quê? '-'

Kakuzu: Anh... É que eu tava fazendo um bolo de lama e não queria sujar minhas delicadas mãozinhas *Mostra suas mãos cheias de bifes* na terra... *-*

Seu guarda: Ownn *-* Kawaii, tudo bem ^^ *Entrega a faquinha* Cuidado pra não sujar muito... ^^

Kakuzu: H-hai ^^ *Vira e faz sinal com as mãos* \õ/

Thompson: Ele conseguiu! :O Vamos *Sai correndo em direção ao guarda*

Homem e Homem²: *Saem correndo também* \õ/ \õ/

Resto dos presos: *Correndo em círculos* Yaaaaaaaaay!

Homem: *Dá uma voadora no guarda e pega suas chaves* Agora... temos que ver qual é... Uni dune tê... sala me míngüe, o sorvete colore escolh-

Homem²: Mim dá isso aqui *Pega as chaves do Homem* Mamãe mandou eu escolher essa daqui, mas como eu sou teimosa (Ai biba xD) eu escolh-

Kakuzu: *Arromba o portão* Pronto? .-.

Homem e Homem²: O.O'

Thompson: Vamos! Kakuzu, você vai na frente u.ú

Kakuzu: Por que eu? ;-;

Thompson: Olhe pra esses bíceps! (Hmm...) Você é o mais forte daqui e o único capaz de dar conta desses guardas de merd*! u.ú

Kakuzu: H-hai, eu vou! *-* Sigam-me *Sai que nem uma gazela saltitante*

Homens: *Saem atrás do Kakuzu também como gazelas saltitantes* \õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/\õ/

Thompson: "Bakas ¬¬" *Sai correndo atrás das 'gazelas'*

- Depois de algum tempo já do lado de fora da prisão –

Kakuzu: Waaah ~ Conseguimos *-*

Todos: Weeeee lõl

Kakuzu: *Estende a mão para o Thompson*

Thompson: Eeh? Ahh... Obrigado querido amigo *Aperta a mão de Kakuzu*

Kakuzu: Quero meu dinheiro '-'

Thompson: Ahhh... Bem... Eu não lhe disse que meus amigos *Aponta pra Homem e Homem²* iriam lhe pagar? :D

Kakuzu: *Vira-se e estende a mão para os Homens* u.ú

Homem e Homem²: Er...

Kakuzu: ò.ó

Thompson: *Sai correndo de fininho* Ueahueaheuhae' Vejo vocês no inferno XDD

Kakuzu: Madito... ò.ó

Homem: Bem... só tenho 100 Yens... ;-; E você Homem²?

Homem²: Eu tenho um vale refeição grátis em qualquer lugar... ;-;

Homem e Homem²: É tudo que temos! Poupe nossas vidas! Onegai ; 3 ;

Kakuzu: *Pega os 100 Yens e o vale refeição* Hum... pelo menos vai dar pra passagem de ônibus... (É, na minha fic existe ônibus no mundo shinobi u.ú) *Sai andando sem rumo*

Homem e Homem²: *Acenam* Bye bye ;-;/ \;-;

Kakuzu: *Desaparece no horizonte*

* * *

><p>Lice: Er... Yoo ;-;<p>

Kakuzu: *Coferindo os 100 Yens* '-'

Lice: Kaku-Chan! Plzz, não me mata pelo capítulo ;-;

Kakuzu: Não vou te matar u.ú

Lice: Não? :D

Kakuzu: Claro que não! Acredita que aquele cara me deu 101 Yens? *-* Tow tão feliz *-*

Lice: Ahh... que bom :3 Então minna! Se gostaram do capítulo, deixem reviews... e se não gostaram, também deixem! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Lice: Yoo leitores! Desculpem pela demora... é que eu tive uns probleminhas...

Hidan: Tradução: Preguiça! ^^

Lice: Er... Sai daqui Hidan! Cê não tem nenhuma participação nesse capítulo!

Hidan: Já entendi... ;-; *Some*

Lice: Beem, esse capítulo capítulo vai principalmente pro meu amiguxo vadio loiro! =D Foi ele que, depois de muito me irritar, conseguiu fazer com que eu deixasse a preguiça de lado e-

Deidara: *Aparece do nada* Danna! Vem logo 3\) *Puxa o Sasori*

Sasori: Aff... podemos pular logo pra fic? ._.

Lice: ... ¬¬

Deidara e Sasori: Que foi?

Lice: Nada... só vamos pular logo pro 7º capítulo... ¬¬

Deidara: Mas eu ainda queri-

Lice: MANDA O 7º AÊ!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 - Danna, o que faremos?<p>

-Em algum lugar de Suna-

Deidara: Dannaa... Ainda falta muito? D=

Sasori: É, ainda não estamos perto... Apenas continue andando...

Deidara: D=

-5 minutos depois...-

Deidara: Danna, ainda falta muito? Un...? x_\)

Sasori: Apenas continue andando... ¬¬'

-30 minutos depois-

Deidara: Dannaaaa ;-\)

Sasori: Chegamos .-.

Deidara: Weee... Un *.*

Sasori: Agora espere um pouco aqui... Preciso falar com a minha avó .-.

Deidara: Hai =D

Sasori: *Entra sem bater na casa da Chiyo* (É, na minha fic a Chiyo não morreu u.ú)

-Já dentro da casa-

Sasori: Vó, er... Voó? .-. *Olha em volta* Será que ela não tá em casa? D= (Você queria o que? Chegou sem avisar .-.')

-Ruídos vindos do quarto-

Sasori: O.o' O que foi isso..? *Vai até o quarto e abre a porta* (Carinha folgado, sai invadindo a casa dos outros! ') Vó Chiyo? O.O

Chiyo: Sasori? D=

Deidara: Danna! Por que demorou tanto? Você não gosta de esperar, pois eu também nã... Un? *Olha pra Chiyo* Er... quer uma ajudinha aí? :3

-Bem... Quando Sasori entrou, Chiyo estava praticando Ioga, então...-

Chiyo: Quem é você? O.o Saso-Chan! Sua namorada? *0*

Sasori: Ele é um homem... .-.

Deidara: Danna! Você não gosta de homens? D=

Sasori: É claro que... não! ¬¬

Deidara: Uuuun... ;-\)

Chiyo: Own vocês dois, dá pra me ajudarem aqui? .-. *Enroscada em si mesma*

Sasori e Deidara: Hai!

-10 minutos depois-

Chiyo: Aii... Finalmente... Aliás, o que tuh tá fazendo aqui em Saso-Chan? .-.

Sasori: Chiyo, eu vim morar com você! u.ú

Chiyo: Eeh? Oo'

Deidara: E eu também! =D

Chiyo: Acho que eu deveria aproveitar essa oportunidade pra matar vocês dois mas... O que aconteceu? .-.'

Sasori: É qu-

Deidara: Saímos da Akatsuki e não tínhamos pra onde ir, então o Sasori no Danna disse que poderíamos vir morar aqui na sua casa... O danna ainda disse que alguma velha gorda, nojenta -Muitos 'elogios' depois- e ridícula iria nos sustentar *-\)

Chiyo: ...

Sasori: Deidar-

Deidara: Ahh, e se não me engano, ele disse que o nome dessa velha idiota era Chiyo! Você conhece? =D

Chiyo: Eu sou a Chiyo...

Deidara: Eeh? O.\)'

Sasori: "Fud*u..."

Chiyo: Então meu querido neto... depois dessa demonstração de afeto, você não vai poder ficar aqui. ^^

Sasori: Anh... tudo bem! '-'

Deidara: Você não ficou brava né? ^-\) Tenho certeza que o danna não queria te chamar de enrrugada também! =)

Chiyo: Enrrugada? Ò_ó Como posso ter rugas? Eu uso todos os produtos da linha Renew da Avon! (Quero um dinheirinho pela propaganda, hein! 3)

Sasori: Pois não estão adiantando de nada... '-' ...

Chiyo: Eeh? ò.ó

Sasori: *Percebe o que falou* Er... quer dizer... Você está tão jovial ultimamente, Chiyo! Se você não fosse minha avó, eu te pegaria! "Por que falei isso? D="

Deidara: Mentiraaa...

Sasori: Você não tá ajudando Deidara... ¬¬ Eu sei que não sou bom em mentir ma-

Chiyo: Heeh... ^^

Sasori: ?

Chiyo: Heeeeeh ^^ *Envolta por uma aura negra*

Deidara: Olha danna! Parece que sua avó enrugada não está brava com nóis! ^w\)

Sasori: Deidara... CORRE! *Sai correndo*

Deidara: Unn? *É acertado por uma voadora* x_\)'

Chiyo: *Sai correndo e mete uma surra no Sasori*

Sasori: No rosto não, no rosto não... NO ROSTO NÃO! x_x

-Crash-

Sasori: Yeeeeee! O.O M-meu rosto... meu belo rosto!

Chiyo: *Ainda surrando o Sasori*

Deidara: *Com um olho roxo* Danna! O.\) Seu rosto! D= Sai de cima dele sua velhaa! *Parte pra briga*

-Chiyo e Deidara partem pra briga, enquando Sasori tenta fugir e...-

Chiyo: Ittaiiii *Leva um soco do Deidara* Pera! Stop! Meu botox saiu do lugar! D=

Deidara: Sua velha nojenta, agora que meu cabelo já tá todo assanhado vou ter que acabar logo com isso... Un! *Continua a socar a Chiyo*

Sasori: M-meu rosto... tão lindo ;-; (Quem é esse? D=)

Chiyo: *Inconsciente* x_x

Deidara: Pronto! Da próxima vez que mexer com o meu danna... Un! Ò.\) *Vira e vê o Sasori no chão* Danna! *Corre pra perto do Sasori* Seu rosto... Unn ó.\)

Sasori: *Com o rosto rachado* Tá dueendo! ; 3; (Eu não reconheço esse Sasori! D=)

Deidara: Calma danna! Podemos colocar fita duréx! Ó.\) *Levanta o Sasori*

Sasori: H-hai T-T

Deidara: Agora vamos sair daqui! Un! *Sai arrastando o Sasori pra algum lugar*

-Meia hora depois, em uma lojinha qualquer-

Deidara: *Olhando as prateleiras* Onde ficam as fitas duréx... Un?

Sasori: *Olhando as Barbies* Gostosas... *¬*

Deidara: Danna, idiota! Eu posso ser mais gostosA que elas! Un!

Sasori: *Para de olhar as Barbies* Hã?

Deidara: N-nada... ¬¬ *Vê algumas fitas duréx nas cores rosa e roxo na prateleira* DANNA! ACHEI *Berrando* ACHEI, UN!

Todos na loja: o.o'

Sasori: Deidara, menos... ¬\\\¬

Deidara: *Sussurra* Gomen... Dannaa, você quer rosa ou roxa? *-\)

Sasori: *Sussurra* Não tem outra cor não? .-.'

Deidara: *Sussurra* Naão... ^-\)

Sasori: *Sussurra* H-hai hai... eu quero... a... vai a rosa mesmo! ¬\\\¬'

Deidara: *Grita* Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Kawaiiiiii! * -\)

Todos na loja: o.o'

Sasori: *Berra* DEIDARA! MENOS! VOCÊ TÁ ME FAZENDO PASSAR VERGONHA! Ò-Ó

Todos na loja: O.O'

Gerente da loja: *Surge do nada* Posso ajudar o senhor e... *Olha Dei de cima a baixo* A senhorita?

Deidara: Eu sou hom-

Sasori: Er... a Judiscléya *Aponta pro Deidara* tava querendo ir ao banheiro... Você pode ajudá-la? =)

Deidara: Eee-

Gerente: M-mas... é claro... (666´) Mas... Nosso banheiro está em manutenção no momento, então pode ser no banheiro do meu escritório? =3

Deidara: Nunc-

Sasori: Mas é claro! *Dá um empurrão no Deidara* Te vejo depois! ^^

Deidara: Naã-

Gerente: Por aqui... *Sai puxando o Deidara*

Sasori: Heh... *Pega a fita duréx rosa e sai de fininho*

-Na saída da loja-

Sasori: Consegui... Agora eu bem que podia deixar o Deidara aí e...

-Poooow-

Sasori: .-.'

Deidara: *Correndo em direção a saída da loja* Danna! Me espera! 3 *Voa no Sasori*

Sasori: O.o *Cai com o Deidara* x_x'

Gerente: *Correndo em direção a saída* Loiraa! *Depara-se com a cena* V-você... me traiu? ;-;

Deidara: *Solta uma anta (XD) de argila explosiva no Gerente* Kaaaaatsu!

-Poooooooow-

Gerente: *Sai voando pelos ares* Ao infinito e além! /* -*/

...

Sasori: Deidara...

Deidara: Oi danna! =D

Sasori: Dá pra... sair de cima de mim? .-.

Deidara: Anh... Hai ^-\)' *Sai de cima do Sasori*

Sasori: Ahh... eu peguei a fita... *Tira a fita duréx do bolso*

Deidara: Ahh! Você pegou mesmo a rosa! =D Deixa eu... *Pega a fita e cola o rosto rachado do Sasori* Kyaa, danna! Você tá taaaaão lindo! *¬\)

Gerente²: *Aparece, também, do nada* Então, temos 2 ladrões aqui, não? '-'

Sasori e Deidara: Er... *Saem correndo* -\õ/-\õ/

Gerente²: *Vendo os dois desaparecerem no horizonte* O ruivinho até que combina com a cor rosa... u.ú *Entra na loja*

-Depois de muito correrem-

Sasori e Deidara: *Encostados em uma árvore*

Deidara: Danna...

Sasori: ...

Deidara: Eu to com fome... ;-\)

Sasori: Ihh... a gente nem tem dinheiro .-.

Deidara: Mas eu num quero dinheiro, eu quero comida! Un. Ù.\)

Sasori: Nem vou explicar que pra comprar comida é preciso dinheiro... -.-'

Deidara: Ahh, dinheiro? Você podia fazer um show de marionetes danna! Un!

Sasori: Eu tô sem marionetes e... *Olha pro Deidara*

Deidara: E...?

Sasori: *Olha fixadamente pro Deidara*

Deidara: Danna, eu sei que sou lindo, mas também não precisa me engolir com os olhos... Un! ù.\)

Sasori: *Voa no Deidara e o imobiliza*

Deidara: Danna! O que é isso? Aqui não!

Sasori: É preciso! *Faz 'coisas' com o Deidara*

-Um tempo depois...-

Várias pessoas estavam reunidas próximas a um pequeno palco com uma placa escrita: Deidara's Show

Sasori: *Aparece no palco em meio a fumaça* Yoo pessoas! Estamos realizando este pequeno show para arrecadação de dinheiro, que será 100% doado a todos os asilos da região! (lê-se: para comprar comida) E com vocês, a estrela e única atração da noite: Deidara!

Deidara: *Aparece em meio a fumacinha rosa* \\\

-Deidara estava com um vestidinho curtíssimo rosa choque e preto, cheio de babados, e com orelhinhas de neko rosa-

Sasori: *Se segurando pra não rir* "Husahuhsauhas, que ridículo" *Conecta fios de chackra ao Deidara*

Deidara: Noooo! 3

-De repente, começa um musiquinha de fundo... Barbie Girl-

Deidara: Danna! Não faz isso comigo! ;-\)

Sasori: *Quase chorando e se segurando pra não rir* Isso tudo é pra comprar a sua comida...

Pessoa da platéia: *Berrando* O QUEEÊ? VOCÊS VÃO USAR O DINHEIRO PRA COMPRAR COMIDA PRA ESSA LOIRA DE FARMÁCIA AÍ?

Deidara: *Também berrando* ISSO AQUI É NATURAL! UN.

Todos da platéia: COMÉQIÉ?

Sasori: E-er... vocês me entenderam mal...

-Musiquinha de fundo para-

Deidara: Danna... a gente não podia simplesmente roubar comida não? .-.

Sasori: É né... Por quê não deu essa ideia antes? .-.

Deidara: Você é o inteligente da dupla... Não venha exigir muito esforço de mim, Un!

Sasori: *Revira os olhos* Bem... *É acertado por uma melancia voadora...?* x_x'

Deidara: Danna!

Toda a platéia: *Jogando melancias no palco* Seus vagabundos esfomeados!

Deidara: *Recebe uma melancia madura na cabeça* Ittaaaai! Minha chapinha! ;-\) *Recebe uma melancia verde na cara* x_x'

- ... –

Deidara: Danna! *Correndo por um campo florido*

Sasori: Deidara! *Também correndo por um campo florido*

Deidara e Sasori: *Se abraçam* Kyaaaa! 3

Voz do além: Deidaraaaaaaa...

Deidara: Danna! *Continua abraçado ao Sasori*

Voz do além: Deidara...

Deidara: Danna! Ai Lóvi Iuú *-\)

Voz do alem: DEIDARA! ACORDA SEU VIADO! VOLTE A REALIDADE! ò_ó

Deidara: *Acorda* Eeh? *Olha para os lados e se vê em um quartinho apertado... com o Sasori* Danna, cadê o campo florido? D=

Sasori: Campo florido? .-.'

Deidara: Éé 3\) Nós estávamos em um campo florido e-

Sasori: O que foi o 'Danna! Ai Lovi Iuú'? ¬\\\¬

Deidara: Eeh? Anh... Nada! ^.\)'

Sasori: Ok... então...

Deidara: Danna! Por que estamos aqui? D=

Sasori: Fomos sequestrados! '-'

Deidara: Eeh? Eu só me lembro de melancias... de melancias voadoras vindo em nossa direção e... *Passa a mão no cabelo* Noo! Minha chapinha! ;-\)

Sasori: Apenas temos que achar um modo de sair daqui... -.-'

Deidara: *Olhando pra parede*

Sasori: ...?

Deidara: Fácil fácil u.\) *Molda hamsters (:D) de argila explosiva e os lança contra a parede* Kaaaaaaaaaaaa... aaatsu!

-Pooooooow-

Sasori: .-.

Deidara: Tá aí, Un.

Sasori: *Aponta pra algum lugar*

Deidara: *Olha pro lugar apontado* Ah... uma porta... '-\)

Sasori: Vamos sair pelo buraco mesmo... ¬¬

Deidara: Hai!

-Depois de saírem pelo buraco-

Sasori:Parece que estamos no meio do nada... .-.

Deidara: É...

Sasori: E eu também estou com fome... .-.

Deidara: ...

Sasori: ...

Deidara: Danna...

Sasori: ...?

Deidara: EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! UNNNNNNNNNNNN! ;-\)

Sasori: Agora não é hora pra soltar a franga... ¬¬³

Deidara: Maguou... Un. ;-\)

Sasori: Vamos apenas continuar andando... Talvez haja algum restaurante grátis no meio do deserto .-.

Deidara: Ai danna! Mesmo em uma situação dessas você ainda consegue ser positivo! *-\) *Tenta agarrar*

Sasori: *Empurra o Deidara* Apenas cale a boca e continue andando -.-'

Deidara: Hai hai ;-\)

-E os dois saem andando pelo deserto... a procura de um restaurante 8) –

* * *

><p>Lice: Nem consegui terminar direito o capítulo! D:<p>

Hidan: Você ainda queria escrever mais merd*?

Lice: Maguoo ;-; *Deprime no catinho*

Hidan: Emo idiot-

Lice: EMO É O CARALH*! SUA VADIA PLATINADA! Ò_Ó9 *Voa no Hidan*

Kakuzu: APOSTAS AQUI! $.$


End file.
